


The Unforgivable Sin

by chestertonwhoknows



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestertonwhoknows/pseuds/chestertonwhoknows
Summary: Drabble, originally posted in 2008. Aziraphale takes things a step too far.





	The Unforgivable Sin

“Don’t even think about it,” says Crowley, voice promising worlds of pain to come.

Aziraphale throws the snowball anyway.

Chalk it up to physics, to surprise at having a direct command ignored—perhaps even to some sort of unspeakable plan—but the fact remains that there follows a rush of air, an undignified noise from an unidentified direction, and the satisfying crunch of an irresistible force making cold contact with an unmoved object in a black Versace overcoat.

A moment of deafening silence. Then, quietly, dangerously, a low hissing sound.

“You _know_ ,” spits Crowley, “how I feel about wet spots.”


End file.
